Mag ich Elben? Hommage à Dairyû
by Alexx
Summary: Hochzufrieden machte er sich daran, den Elben zu zerlegen und begann, zu essen. Sein Küchenmeister wußte genau, worauf es bei der Elbenschlachtung ankam. Er war ein Meister seines Fachs, von Sauron persönlich angelernt.
1. Chapter 1

Meine unautorisierte Fortsetzung, angeregt von Dairyûs wunderbarer Geschichte **Ich mag Elben**. Ich setzte mich hier dem doppelten Zorn der Meisterin aus, indem ich nicht nur den blonden Elb entkommen lasse, sondern –  
wehe mir! – Gerichte wie "geräucherte Nazgûlzungen" erfinde.

**Mag ich Elben?** (Hommage à Dairyû)

Nicht lange danach begannen sich überaus appetitliche Düfte aus den Fenstern des Küchengeschosses von Barad-dûr auszubreiten und stiegen hinauf in den Thronsaal, wo Sauron sich vergebens bemühte, seine wachsende Ungeduld – sein einziges Laster – zu bezähmen.

Schließlich öffneten sich die Türen und vier leicht keuchende Leibdienerorks servierten das Gericht, das im Eilschritt aus dem zweiten Stock über die Wendeltreppen zur Turmspitze transportiert worden war. Sechsmal waren dabei die Träger ausgewechselt worden. Barad-dûr war eben ein Kompromiß zwischen Tradition und Fortschritt und an Annehmlichkeiten, die den Dienern oder Gästen zugute gekommen wären (wie etwa Aufzüge), hatte der Dunkle Herrscher bei der Konstruktion nicht viele Gedanken verschwendet.

Mit gebieterischer Geste entließ Sauron die Domestiken und nahm an der Tafel Platz. Das Elben-Spezialbesteck lag bereit. Der erste Schnitt mit der schwarzen Morgulklinge erwies den Elben als zart und saftig, doch der köstliche Duft, der sich nun aus dem angeschnittenen Stück Lende verbreitete, ließ Sauron innehalten. Mit geschlossenen Augen gab er sich verzückt dem olfaktorischen Genuß hin und entschied, daß diese Delikatesse eine weitere Krönung verdient habe.

Kraft seines Willens ließ er den Palantír von seinem Platz in einer Nische des Saales zur Speisetafel rücken und konzentrierte seine Gedanken auf einen seiner Widersacher. Schon bald darauf erklang eine dumpfe Stimme: "Herr, Herr! Schaut nur, Herr! Die Kugel fängt schon wieder an zu leuchten!" Das war Grîma, wie Sauron wohl wußte, und nun kam auch Saruman zum Palantír, Saruman, der gebratenen Elb ebenso zu schätzen wußte wie der Dunkle Herrscher, der diesen Genuß aber schon lange hatte entbehren müssen. Mit vollem Einsatz seiner Kräfte sandte Sauron den Bratenduft durch den Palantír und ließ ihn Saruman um die Nase wehen. Ganz genau konnte er verfolgen, wie die Nase des alten Zauberers zuckte und sich sein Gesicht in eine Oase des Entzückens verwandelte, nur um gleich darauf zu einer Maske bitterer Enttäuschung zu versteinern. Mit großer Mühe hielt der Istar nun seine Gesichtszüge unter Beherrschung, doch Sauron hatte genug gesehen und Sarumans Frustration konnte er über all die Länder hinweg, die zwischen Orthanc und Barad-dûr lagen, deutlich spüren. Daß Saruman dies wußte, bereitete dem Herrn der Dunklen Heerscharen zusätzliches Vergnügen.

Hochzufrieden machte er sich daran, den Blonden zu zerlegen und begann, zu essen. Sein Küchenmeister wußte genau, worauf es bei der Elbenschlachtung ankam. Er war ein Meister seines Fachs, von Sauron persönlich angelernt. Elben mußten langsam auf ihr Schicksal zugeführt werden und genau erkennen, was ihnen bevorstand. Nur so konnte sich das köstliche Adrenalin in den Körper ergießen, das dem Fleisch diese ganz besondere Note verlieh, die der Dunkle Herrscher so überaus schätzte.

KNIRSCH!

Mit einem schabenden Geräusch waren Saurons gut ausgebildete Schneidezähne über ein metallisches Artefakt geglitten, das nicht zu dem Blondelben gehören konnte.

Mit einem Anflug von Ekel zog er das Objekt aus seinem Mund und betrachte es. Ein Stück von einem eisernen Armschutz, wie ihn Orks gerne zu tragen pflegten.

Orks.

Orks … ?

ORKS!

Er stieß die Tafel von sich und erhob sich. "WACHE!" donnerte er und ließ die Türen des Saals aufspringen. Eine Anzahl von Garde-Orks purzelte übereinander in dem Bemühen, so schnell wie möglich vor dem Thron Aufstellung zu nehmen.

"Bringt mir den Küchenmeister! Sofort!"

Während die Gardisten ausschwärmten, nahm Sauron noch einmal die Mahlzeit in Augenschein.

Der Duft war noch immer betörend. Aber das Metallstück, das neben dem Teller lag, irritierte ihn zutiefst. Und dann … War das Fleisch nicht ein wenig zu dunkel für Blondelb? Er hatte die braune Farbe der knusprigen Haut für gut durchgebratenen Elb gehalten, aber …

Wie würde wohl gut durchgebratener Ork aussehen?

Sauron erstarrte. Hatte man ihn betrogen? Im eigenen Hause?

Wo blieb der Küchenmeister? Ach, mußte man in diesem Turm denn alles selber machen? Wie ein Sturmwind über Gorgoroth begab er sich ins Küchengeschoß, wo alle Orks vor dem schwarzen Schatten seines Zorns zurückwichen.

"Der Küchenmeister ist nirgends zu finden, Gebieter!" erstattete der ranghöchste Garde-Ork zitternd Bericht, einen unbefriedigenden Bericht, der ihn unter normalen Umständen das Leben gekostet hätte, doch Saurons Wut war zu zielgerichtet, um sich mit Kollateralbestrafungen abzugeben. Sein Sinnen und Trachten war allein auf die Klärung dieses Falles gerichtet.

"Durchsucht die Abfalleimer!" fauchte er. In kurzer Zeit wurden seine Myrmidonen fündig. Der Kopf und einige andere ungenießbare Körperteile des Küchenmeisters tauchten in der Mülltonne neben dem Fenster auf, zusammen mit den übrigen Teilen des Armschutzes. Eine kurze Befragung ergab, daß die Mahlzeit wie üblich vom Küchenmeister persönlich und allein zubereitet und als sie fertig war über eine Durchreiche in den Hauptküchenraum geschoben worden war. Der Meister selbst war dabei nicht in Erscheinung getreten.

Mißmutig betrachtete Sauron vom Küchenfenster aus die schwarze Wand von Barad-dûr. So glatt sie aus der Entfernung aussah, gab es doch genügend Ritzen, Vorsprünge und Simse, die einem geübten Kletterer Halt boten. Elben waren gute Kletterer, sagte man. Auf diese Weise mußte dem Blonden die Flucht gelungen sein. Welche Torheit! Man würde ihn in kurzer Zeit wieder einfangen.

Aber wie um alles in Arda war es dem Elben gelungen, den Ork so delikat zuzubereiten, daß selbst er, der Dunkle Herrscher, der größte Gourmet von Mordor (und wahrscheinlich von ganz Mittelerde), ihn für Elb gehalten hatte? Ob Elben zu besonderen Anlässen gelegentlich Orks – – –? Hmm. Hinter dieser wahrhaft großen _Cuisine_ mußte jedenfalls eine lange Tradition stehen, das war klar.

Hier müssen wir eine kleine Abschweifung machen, um Saurons Erstaunen verstehen zu können. In Mordor, wo die spärliche Vegetation nicht viel zur Ernährung beitragen konnte, war tierische Nahrung stets von höchster Bedeutung gewesen. Sauron selbst hatte mit großem Erfindungsreichtum die Entwicklung geeigneter Köstlichkeiten vorangetrieben. (Die Köstlichkeiten, wohlgemerkt, blieben ihm und den höheren Chargen vorbehalten, die Orks bekamen bestenfalls die Reste.) Was hatten er und sein Untergebener, Saurons Mund, für Spaß dabei gehabt, Gerichte zu kreieren – der getreue Mund, der seinen Namen nicht nur trug, weil er Sauron oral zu Diensten war, sondern auch, weil er als Vorkoster für Experimentalgerichte diente. Sie hatten Mordor unübersehbar auf der kulinarischen Landkarte von Mittelerde verewigt. Kompositionen wie "Carpacchio vom ungeborenen Wargwelpen" legten von ihrem Genius ebenso Zeugnis ab wie "Geräucherte Nazgûlzunge", ein ungemein seltener Leckerbissen, der bisher nur neunmal serviert worden war und für den kein weiterer Nachschub in Aussicht stand. Niemand jedoch – Sauron eingeschlossen – hatte es bisher vermocht, Ork in irgendeiner Form halbwegs genießbar zuzubereiten. Dieser kulinarische Durchbruch war unschätzbar.

"Bringt mir den Elb! Und keiner rühre ihn an! Ich muß ihn lebend haben!" Mit diesem Befehl wurden die Nazgûl ausgeschickt und die Orkhorden losgelassen. Sie würden ihn sicher finden. Er konnte noch nicht weit gekommen sein; vielleicht würde er sogar wieder einen Nazgûl nach dem Weg fragen.

Mit Zuversicht blickte Sauron in die Zukunft. Ein Koch, der ihm Tag für Tag köstlichen 'Ork à la Elb' zubereiten würde, um nicht selber als Braten zu enden. Hach. Die Küchenfenster würden natürlich vergittert werden müssen.

Er ließ den Ex-Küchenmeister aufwärmen, um die Mahlzeit zu beenden, und zur Feier des Tages einen der besten Mordorweine servieren. Der Château Udûn 2916 mit der dezenten Schwefelnote und dem feinen Aschearoma hatte ihm noch nie so wunderbar gemundet wie in dieser Kombination.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mag ich Elben? (2. Teil)** (Hommage à Dairyû)

Es war nicht zu fassen. Der Nazgûl hatte Mühe, das Grinsen zurückzuhalten, das sich auf seinem Gesicht breitzumachen drohte, während er den gebundenen Elben von einigen Orks vor Saurons Thron führen ließ.

"Er hat doch tatsächlich einen unserer Elite-Orks nach dem Weg gefragt, mein Gebieter," tat der Nazgûl kopfschüttelnd kund. Insgeheim fragte er sich, wie der Elb es überhaupt geschafft hatte, aus dem Küchenfenster zu klettern. Ob ein solches Exemplar wirklich geeignet war, dem Dunklen Herrscher zu dienen? Aber er sollte ja nur kochen und daß er das konnte, hatte er bereits bewiesen.

"Nehmt ihm die Fesseln ab," befahl Sauron knapp. Es war nicht zu erwarten, daß dem Elben eine weitere Flucht gelingen würde. Er stand von jetzt an unter ständiger Bewachung.

"D u ..." setzte Sauron an.

Der Elb rieb sich die von den Fesseln befreiten Handgelenke, dabei blickte er weiterhin ganz unbeteiligt vor sich hin. Er schien einen Punkt auf dem hitzebeständig gekachelten Boden des Saales zu studieren.

"Du weißt, wie man Ork zubereitet ..."

Sauron ließ diese Worte in der Luft hängen wie ein Schwert; ihr schwaches Echo rollte zweimal um die Halle, bevor es verklang.

Der Elb hob eine Augenbraue, was den Ausdruck der Arroganz in seinem Gesicht noch verstärkte, und schaute Sauron direkt an.

"Du wirst für mich kochen!"

Der Elb zog eine Schnute, wie um sein Mißfallen anzudeuten.

"... oder du wirst selbst in der Bratpfanne enden!"

Nun brachte der Elb eine Kopfbewegung zustande, die man mit einigem guten Willen als ein Nicken interpretieren konnte. Der Nazgûl war sich nicht so sicher, was gemeint war, aber Sauron schien mit der Reaktion zufrieden zu sein.

"Weist ihm eine Unterkunft im Küchengeschoß an und bewacht ihn Tag und Nacht! Morgen steht 'Ork à la Elb' auf dem Menu!" Mit einer Handbewegung beendete Sauron die Audienz, um sich anderen, nicht minder wichtigen Beschäftigungen zuzuwenden.

Am nächsten Vormittag stand der Nazgûl, dem die Aufsicht über den Gefangenen von Barad-dûr anvertraut war, vor einem Problem. Er ließ sich bei seinem Herrn und Meister anmelden und trat ihm nicht ohne einen Anflug von Besorgnis gegenüber.

"Wie es scheint, sind Elben eigen, was ihre Spezialrezepte angeht, mein Gebieter. Wir haben ihn ins Kellerverlies geführt und ihm die Folterinstrumente gezeigt, aber er besteht immer noch darauf, daß er sich lieber totfoltern lassen will, als irgendjemandem das Rezept für 'Ork à la Elb' zu verraten." (Diese Bezeichnung für das Gericht, eingeführt vom Dunklen Herrscher höchstselbst, war von den Protokoll-Orks bereits ins Standard-Vokabular von Barad-dûr aufgenommen worden.) "Er besteht auch darauf, allein und unbeaufsichtigt zu kochen. Ich dachte schon daran, ihm zur Abschreckung ein paar Finger abzuknipsen oder seine Ohren zu beschneiden, aber wir wissen nicht, inwiefern eine solche Behandlung seine kulinarischen Künste beeinflußt."

Der Nazgûl fühlte sich unbehaglich; fast hätte er ob seines Dilemmas die Hände gerungen, doch wußte er, daß Sauron die übermäßige Zurschaustellung von Gefühlen nicht schätzte. So beschränkte er sich darauf, die Hände unter seinem Umhang zu verschränken und zur eigenen Befriedigung nur ganz leise seine Fingerknöchel knacken zu lassen.

Sauron überlegte.

Der Ringgeist verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem aufs andere Bein und machte sich auf eine längere Wartezeit gefaßt. In letzter Zeit hatten die Entscheidungsfindungsprozesse des Herrschers länger und länger gedauert. Doch nach wenigen Augenblicken verkündete Sauron:

"Ach, egal. Laßt ihn alleine kochen. Sorgt nur dafür, daß alle Ein- und Ausgänge der Küche bewacht werden. Auch der Schornstein und die Abwasserkanäle. Jetzt geh."

Der Nazgûl salutierte und verließ den Saal. Sein Gebieter hörte nie auf, ihn zu überraschen. Ein so leichtes Einlenken hatte er nicht erwartet. Nun gut. Umso besser. Er gab den Wacht-Orks ihre Anweisungen und stellte zu allem Überfluß auch noch Wachen unten vor den Turm, die die – inzwischen vergitterten – Fenster des Küchengeschosses im Auge behalten sollten.

Mittlerweile schritt Sauron im Thronsaal auf und ab, wild entschlossen, dem blasierten Elben sein Geheimnis zu entreißen, koste es, was es wolle. Gewalt war da wohl nicht das beste Mittel und glücklicherweise hatte er für Fälle wie diesen gewissermaßen vorgesorgt, indem er Barad-dûr mit einer Fülle von nur ihm selbst bekannten Geheimgängen versehen hatte, von denen einer auch zur Küche führte. Er verbat sich jede Störung, dann machte er sich daran, seine nicht unbeträchtliche Körperlichkeit an die Größe der Gänge anzupassen und den Weg zur Küche zu finden.

Rechtzeitig zum Beginn der Zubereitung war der Dunkle Herrscher an seinem Beobachtungssitz angelangt, von dem aus er den größten Teil der Küche übersehen konnte. _Wirklich sehr vorausblickend von mir, damals all diese Gänge anzulegen_.

Für die ersten Zubereitungsstufen nahm der Elb die Hilfe von Küchenorks in Anspruch. _Klar. Das ist ja alles noch kein Geheimnis._ Der als Braten vorgesehene Ork war noch zu seinen Lebzeiten am ganzen Körper gut rasiert worden (In der Tat hatte er diese Prozedur zum Teil selbst durchgeführt, weil man ihm gesagt hatte, so könne er sich retten). Nun wurde er ausgenommen, die ungenießbaren Teile ausgesondert, der Kopf und einiges andere entfernt. Ganz wichtig war, daß die Haut nicht abgezogen wurde, weil sie offenbar ein wichtiger Geschmacksträger war. _Ganz recht. Das macht man bei Huhn, Ente und Elb ja auch so._ Schließlich ließ sich der Elb Gewürze bereitstellen und den Ofen anheizen, dann mußten die Gehilfen den Raum verlassen. Hinter ihnen verriegelte der Elb die Tür. Nun begann er, den Ork zu würzen: Salz, Pfeffer, Zwiebeln. _Nichts außergewöhnliches und nichts, was nicht schon von anderen Hobbyköchen ausprobiert worden war._ Dann rieb er den Ork mit einer Knoblauchzehe ein und gab in wechselnden Mengen Oregano, Majoran und Liebstöckel dazu, dann etwas Thymian, kleine Mengen Basilikum, Estragon und ganz wenig Zitronenmelisse. _So weit, so gut, aber immer noch nichts Besonderes._

Nun sprang der Elb mit einem geschmeidigen Satz auf den Tisch. _Merkwürdige Kochsitten._ _Wollte er das Mahl noch einmal von oben begutachten?_ In der Tat ließ er seine Augen über den Ork schweifen, wie um sich zu vergewissern, daß alles richtig arrangiert sei. Dann langte er mit einer Hand zum Gürtel, öffnete seine Hose – _Was sollte denn das?_ – holte seinen ... – _Eru, was hatten die Elben für große ..._ – – richtete ihn auf die Mahlzeit und – – – **_Was tat er denn da? WAS – TAT – DER – ELB – DA?_**

Starr vor Entsetzen mußte der Dunkle Herrscher mitansehen, wie der Ork die letzte Würze erhielt. Als Sauron wieder klare Gedanken fassen konnte, hatte der Elb sein Organ bereits gut geschüttelt und zurück in die Hose gepackt. Das Gericht erstrahlte im Glanze der gelblichen Flüssigkeit. Flink sprang der Elb vom Tisch herunter, schob den Braten in den Ofen und ließ die Ofentür zuschnappen. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln erhellte seinen sonst eher einfältigen Gesichtsausdruck.

Der Dunkle Herrscher zitterte am ganzen Körper. Ihn fröstelte. Seine Migräne war im Anmarsch. Ihm war schlecht. Er, dem noch nie und nirgends schlecht geworden war, hatte das Gefühl, daß sich sein Magen umdrehte. Nicht wegen des Elben-Urins oder wegen des Gedankens an die gestrige Mahlzeit, oh nein, so zimperlich war Sauron nicht. Es war die Demütigung, die ihm zusetzte und an seiner Selbstachtung fraß. Die Demütigung. Die Erniedrigung. Die Schande.

Ohne den Elben etwas merken zu lassen, zog sich Sauron zurück. Er stiftete den heutigen Braten seinen höchstdekorierten Untergebenen und verbrachte den Rest des Tages in übelster Laune in seinen Privatgemächern. Sieben Orks, die seine Befehle nicht schnell oder eifrig genug ausführten oder die einfach zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort waren, endeten als Aschehäufchen, bevor sie wußten, was mit ihnen geschah.

Am nächsten Tag wurde in Barad-dûr Blondelb serviert. Ausnahmsweise erlaubte sich der Dunkle Herrscher, einem seiner Lieblings-Hobbies zu frönen und unternahm die Schlachtung und Zubereitung höchstpersönlich. Bei 'Elb à la Sauron' konnte er wenigstens ganz sicher sein, was er aß.

Ende


End file.
